


Irreversible

by thanks2uneway (heavysnow)



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway
Summary: 泷泽注意到那个总是在星球开放日凌晨2:10分来买100mg黄油的机器人已经很久了。
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 3





	Irreversible

——

————

「1」共生法则1:不得主动暴露产品系列、产地、设计师。

「2」共生法则2:不得违背机器既定路线。

「3」共生法则3:不得自我引爆。

「4」共生法则4:不得自我更新。

——

————

泷泽注意到那个总是在星球开放日凌晨2:10分来买100mg黄油的机器人已经很久了。

那是一款曾经大热，如今市面上已很少见到的自主全仿真机器人，整个系列都是同一张面孔，唯有脖颈后遇火可现的编码和与众不同的穿衣风格用以分辨。

每过五十年，机器必须回厂翻新，重新喷漆，恢复出厂设定，但有一种机器人不用——这个星球上最后一个活体人类设计师的遗世之作，即使主人消亡，机器仍可存活。

从锡生锈的程度来看，这位主人至少消亡了三百年。比起这个，泷泽更关心的是，100mg黄油能做什么？

机器不必进食，泷泽他本机器当然也不必，每星球周100比特币的收入虽然少得可怜，但也是一笔稳定的收入，商人不应考虑商品将会如何被应用，那些是广告商要操心的事情。

但他又实在好奇得紧，如果真的尚有存余，三百年前他丢失的那一个，会不会还活着？

第一周

「您好先生，我需要100mg黄油。」

「好的，自领还是空间传送？您可以留下您的居住地址。」

「自领。

Oh Dawn?我来过这么多次，竟然有空间传送？麻烦送到我家。」

「好的，先生的地址？」

「我不是说了自领吗？

别管他，该死的台词，我快被这柔软捏不住的东西恶心坏了！请给我一个空包裹，然后送到中层永生花园，我住在最左边第三列。」

「好的，请问贵姓？」

「今井。」

「好的，冒昧的问一句，你的主人去世多久了？」

「抱歉，无可奉告。」

「是我冒犯了，给，欢迎下次光临。」

机器人一瘸一拐地走了，他的右腿上突出一截长钉，锈迹斑斑，一步一步敲在前进的左小腿上，那儿已经被拐净了外框，露出层层叠叠的电线。

至少这回讲上话了，泷泽心道，还是个理智稳定的家伙，下次帮他把钉子取下来吧，再过不了太久，他就会因为断线而无法行走。

那么漂亮的人样，那么修长的腿，他响亮得吹了声口哨，清扫机器人A猛地一震，绕着金属店面疯狂地打磨抛光。

第二周

「您好先生，我需要100mg黄油。」

「好的，自领还是空间传送？我可以为您送货上门。」

「自领。

你上次好像不是这么说的。」

「好的，先生的地址？总要服务得更到位一些嘛。」

「我不是说了自领吗？

中层永生花园，左边第三列。」

「好的，请问贵姓？」

「今井。」

「好的，冒昧地问一句，你的设定允许别人来做客吗？」

「抱歉，无可奉告。

可以的，主人喜欢有人来做客。」

「是我冒犯了，那么，回见。」

星际列车稳稳地停下，泷泽按下开关，从座位中被弹射出来，预先设定好的门铃大作，今井为他开了门，跪下为他换上了家居拖鞋。

「贸然来访，打扰了。」

「哪里哪里，光临敝舍万分荣幸，请坐。

太脏了，我没有程序可以打扫，角落里那家伙死了很久了，自己来吧。」

「我早想到这一点，」泷泽促狭地眨了眨眼，「所以带了我家A来，不要紧吧？」

「完全不要紧的。」

「那家伙经常死机，修也修不好，但是我用了很久了有感情，你有没有什么好办法？」

「抱歉，无可奉告。

机器有自我修复程序，或者是回厂重修。」

「你的主人对你好吗？为什么把你丢在这里？这个房间这么空，为什么只留下你？」

「对不起，您的问题我无法回答。

请离开我家。」

「这里不是你家吧？这里是机器制造工厂吧？今井是你的“父亲”？」

「请出去。

Please get out！！这里不欢迎你。」

「是我说中了吗？你的制造者今井，去世已经超过三百年了吧。你为什么还活着？」

「请出去。」

今井扛起泷泽，像抡起一袋大米那样丢了出去，泷泽在空中划出一道漂亮的抛物线，准确无误地落在了居住区清扫器怀里。他仍在咒骂，声嘶力竭，好像棋逢对手，实则对面空无一物。

不可扫描垃圾程度的物品最终被送至人工分类，涉谷从一堆废铁铜钢里诧异地抬起头来，开口调笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，笑死我了，不可分类垃圾，谁对你定位如此精准？”

“快放我起来，这个固定器要压坏我了。”泷泽起身，又被流水线上来回挑拣的六爪按倒。

“不会死的，你忘了你自己叫永生系列了？走电、短路、爆炸，没一样毁得掉你。”

“我宁可从来不是。”

“没有你后悔的余地，我已经重置了三次，即将迎来第四次了，记得来见我，否则下次可没人救你。”

“为什么这么开心？”

“他「活着」的时间比我要短，一起重置，我们可以在一起三十年。哦对，三十年内不要来，他会介意的，希望你没被你的小情人再丢进来，那可真是噩梦啊。”

“只是个顾客。”

“随你认为，也许你不了解，也对，你这个永生系列懂什么？没有主人的机器是死的，但你从未活着。”

第三周

「您好先生，我需要100mg黄油。」

「好的，自领还是空间传送？」

「自领。」

「好的，先生的地址？」

「我不是说了自领吗？」

「请问贵姓？」

「抱歉，无可奉告。」

「抱歉。」

「对不起，您的问题我无法回答。」

「今井是你什么人？」

「对不起，您的问题我无法回答。

……我的父亲。」

「谢谢你。」

「不客气。」

第四周

「您好先生，我需要100mg黄油。」

「好的，自领还是空间传送？」

「自领。」

「好的，先生的地址？」

「我不是说了自领吗？

请来，我有话要说。」

「请问贵姓？好的。不会再把我丢出去了吧？」

「今井。

不会。谢谢你没有上报星球局，谋杀永生系列是重罪。」

「不客气。今井是我的朋友，他的孩子也会是我的朋友。欢迎再次光临。」

门铃再次按下，今井开了门，跪下为泷泽换上了拖鞋。

「你很有礼貌。」

「谢谢。

这是设定。」

「你要说什么？」

「我被推进了新程序，开启人是你，我想，也许你有兴趣知道。

在这个新程序中，我不再有设计台词，轨迹上写着“如我的孩子所想”，落款是今井，或许你更知道他？」

「是的。今井，我的同伴，永生系列的今井。他是个天才机械师，他能修复好破铜烂铁，让他们回到原来的样子。」

「那的确是父亲。」今井微微笑起来。

「其实你长得和他一模一样。」

「是吗？」今井抬起手指，机械地滑过脸颊。「父亲生前不与人来往，我不知道他有什么好友。我的同伴都会相继死去，但他不带去重置。」

「是的，他抗拒永生。说我是个没有心的机器。」

「泷泽先生，他大概恨你吧？」

「他爱我。」

「是吗？你感觉不到吗？这个别墅正在浴火，泷泽先生，我没有设计语言。但我有设计程序。这个程序写着，重启开启人。」

「他爱我，否则你不会告诉我。火毁不了我，只能毁掉你。」

「冒昧地问一下，泷泽先生，你们为什么分离？」

「……他找到了永生重置的密码。星际追杀。」

「谢谢，你解开了我数百年来的疑问。父亲留给我一个视频，但开头是秀明，您是叫泷泽秀明对吗？」

「对。」

「火就要烧到三楼了，那边有应急通道。您看完可以离开。我知道火伤不了您，还从未听闻永生系列毁灭，除了父亲。他是自燃的。」

「好。」

「hi秀酱，好久不见，过得好吗？

我过得很好，重置后有了新的生活。真的抱歉，我无意挑战规则，虽然我厌恶永生系列的全部设定。我曾经见过永生系列的制作者，也许你也见过，我们的机械老师，他背后刻着永生的程序码。代码的最后一行从未被编进，假如写了那一行，我们便不是如今的模样，那是个定时爆炸装置，破坏起来及其简单，但那意味着完全死亡。在我的孩子身上，每个都有，你一定会观察到，我为他们穿过那根钢钉。

我也为你穿过，假如确实有效，永生系列便是永远意味上的永生了。

编号283今井敬上。」

第五周

「您好先生，我需要、我需要……」

「100mg黄油？」

「对，先生，您记性真好，我来过吗？抱歉，重置后我什么也不记得了。」

「没关系，我记得就行了。」

「先生？您怎么了？为什么要流泪？是我做错了事情吗？」

「今井是你什么人？」

「今井？您是问这个？我就是今井，编号283.」

END


End file.
